Neverending Summer
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: A drabble series. What if Namine really was a friend of Sora's on the Islands? Some Namora, Namiku... maybe some Sokai and Kaiku along the way ;
1. First Meeting

**Yeep! I've gone and done it! I've decided to do a drabble series based on Kingdom Hearts!**

**I bought Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories about a month ago. When I noticed this was the game where Sora would first "remember" Namine, I couldn't help but wonder...**

**What if Namine really was a friend of Sora's on the Island? What if she never left when he was little, but was around the islands, even when the Heartless arrived?**

**Let's find out shall we? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>First Meeting<strong>

Young Sora was playing catch with his friend Riku. They were tossing a ball around they had borrowed from Takka. Only, like most boys their age, they made it a competition. The one who dropped or missed the ball gave the opponent a point. Whoever had the most points won the game.

And, as always, Sora was losing.

"Tiring out yet, Sora?" His best friend, Riku, taunted as they continued to toss the ball back and forth.

"No, but why aren't you trying?"

Riku laughed, "I'm winning, why aren't YOU trying?"

"I am!" _If only he didn't throw it so hard..._

Riku then chucked the ball over Sora's head to the other end of the shore. Riku laughed.

"Better go get it!" Sora stuck his tongue out at his best friend and proceeded to recieve the ball. He found it near a group of bushes...where a little girl around his age was sitting.

She was in a white dress with purple sandals. Her skin was very pale and her blonde hair was as gold as sunlight.

He walked over to her, "Hey, are you okay?" The girl jumped and turned around.

"I'm...fine." The girl cuddled back to her sketchbook, which was held firmly in her hands.

"What're you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm sketching."

"Can I see?"

"No!" The girl said a bit more firmly, tilting the sketchbook so he wouldn't see. "I-I-I mean, you can't. They're secret."

"Oh..." Sora looked at her, tilting his head, in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the sketch. But no luck.

He smiled at the girl, "You wanna come and play with me and Riku?"

"No, thanks..." She responded, turning away. Sora sighed. He was about to leave when she added, "But can I come and watch?"

"Sure!" He put out his hand, "I'm Sora!"

She shyly took it, "I'm Namine."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll do another one of these soon. I kinda wanna see how Namine reacts when Kairi arrives :)<strong>


	2. Different

**Different**

"Take that!" Sora swung his wooden sword at Riku. Riku jumped away and struck back, knocking Sora to the ground. Riku laughed at his best friends defeat.

"No fair!" Sora yelled.

"Not my fault you don't know how to block." Riku offered his hand and helped him get up. As he got back on his feet, he glanced over at Namine, who was sitting on a nearby log. As usual, her face was glued to her sketchbook.

"Are you sure you don't want to play Namine?"

"No thanks," she said, looking up momentarily from her sketch. She went back to her work, scribbling gently with her pencils.

Sora never really understood Namine. What kid wouldn't want to go play? What kid wouldn't want to have fun? Why was she so content with just sitting and watching them play while she draws?

Riku could read the look on his face, "Don't worry. She seems happier when she draws. Let her have her fun."

"Okay." Sora looked at her again, accidentally meeting eyes with her. He looked away.

_Maybe she really is happy. Maybe she's just different._


	3. Nightmares

**Yay! An update! I hope it's not too bad.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Namine screamed as she sat up abruptly from her sleeping bag. She began to breathe heavily as her eyes stared at the night's stars. They twinkled back into her eyes, reminding her where she was.<p>

She and the boys had decided to camp out on the island for a day. Riku had built the tents while she and Sora searched for food. Due to an incident with some seagulls though, they only brought back some fruit and three coconuts, somewhat to Riku's annoyance.

"What's wrong, Namine?" She looked over to see Sora, wide awake, staring at her with concern. He got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to her. "You're shaking, Namine!"

"B-Bad dream." She uttered so quietly it was almost a whisper. "There were these shadows and Riku… and then you…." She could feel water coming to her eyes.

Sora hugged his friend, hoping to comfort her, "Ssh, it's alright. I'm here. Riku's here. It's alright."

She soon stopped shaking in his arms, "Thank you, Sora… but why? You barely know me."

He stood up and looked down at her with a smile.

"I hate to see my friends cry."


	4. Gone Fishing

"Wait up!" Namine screamed as the boys ran, with her following behind. They were racing each other… _again_.

"I won!"

"No you didn't, Riku. I did!"

"Wanna bet, Sora?"

"Sure!" Namine only rolled her eyes. _They compete for everything! What does it matter?_

Riku thought long and hard. What would be a challenge for his best friend? He saw something gray catch his eye. He smiled and pointed to a fish swimming in the water, "Alright, whoever gets the fish wins!"

"You're on!" Sora exclaimed.

Namine went wide-eyed, "Wait!" But they had already dived in. Random arms and legs flew out of the water as they both fought for the same fish. Until suddenly, the splashing stopped. "Sora? Riku?"

Riku's head broke through to the surface, gasping for air.

"Where's Sora?"

"I dunno," he responded, still trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, Sora's head appeared, only for the two to see…. "Yup, you definitely won, Sora."

Sora stood there, soaking wet, with a fish in his mouth. He looked like a bear cub that had just caught his first meal. _Only he looks much more innocent and cute_, Namine thought.

Namine giggled as Sora spat the fish back into the water. He only reared his head back and laughed.

_I'm not doing that ever agai_n, Sora thought.


	5. Someday

Sora peeked over Namine's shoulder as she was creating another drawing. She was always doing this, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was kinda getting annoying. He thought it was cool, but he saw her nose in the sketchbook. Every. Single. Day.

And with those days comes a growing curiousity within him. What was she always drawing in that sketchbook?

Sora knew there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Namine, can I-?"

She gasped, "Don't look!" She clutched the sketchbook to her chest. Sora jumped back, a little freaked out. _Man, for a girl she is LOUD!_

"…Sorry?"

"I don't like it when people look at my drawings." Namine held her book tighter to her chest.

Sora scratched his head, "Uh…why?"

"I get scared."

"Scared of what?"

"…people looking at 'em."

Sora only smiled, "Namine, I'm not gonna say anything mean about your drawings."

She looked up at him, "Promise?"

He held out his pinky to her, "Pinky promise!" They shook pinkies, but she still clutched her sketchbook.

"Just…. Not today, okay? Maybe someday. Maybe I'll show you. And Riku, too!"

"Sure! Whenever you feel like it! I can't wait to see 'em!" He then ran off to find Riku.

Namine smiled as she looked down at her drawing. It was of a little girl and boy, standing side-by-side.

_Yeah… Someday…._


	6. Princess

**I know I haven't posted any updates for this story (and some of you are probably going to KILL me for not updating Method Madness), but I was at a basketball game and after reading some fanfics on my IPod, I started getting some ideas for this one... So here I am!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess<strong>

The firewood crackled loudly into the faces of the five children. Sora, Riku and Namine invited Selphie and Tidus to one of their little camp outs on the Island and had already begun to tell stories.

"So when the old man emerged from the cabin," Tidus said, "The first thing he said was..." He changed his voice to sound older, "'You rotten kids get offa ma lawn!" The small crowd roared with laughter as Tidus sat back down in the sand.

Sora was wiping tears from his eyes, "That's a good one, Tidus!" He eyed his blonde best friend, "It's your turn Namine!"

Namine stood up, shyly looking down, "It's not really good."

"Is it scary?" Selphie asked, beaming excitedly.

The blonde shook her head, "No."

"Then how is it any good?"

"Hey!" Sora yelled, "Tidus's wasn't scary!"

"His was an exception."

"Why's that? Cuz you have a crush, don'tcha?"

Selphie fumed, "Sora, you little-!"

"Enough." They all looked at Riku, who had spoken so firmly. "Go ahead, Namine."

She grinned at him and began, "Once upon a time-."

"Not one of those!" Tidus interrupted, only to be shushed by Sora.

Namine continued, "There was a girl, a princess, who lived in a magnificent castle. She was trapped there by a group of sorcerers who forbade her to ever leave. Day after day, she'd stare out her window, wondering if he would ever be free. One day, a brave knight came along, wishing to free the princess. Every sorcerer tried to stop him, but they were each defeated. The most evil one of all then faced him, the knight fighting with everything he had. The princess heard the commotion and followed the noise, leading her to the battle. The knight laid his eyes on the fair maiden and pushed the sorcerer away. He ran to her side and it was love at first sight."

Tidus gagged, "Gross!" He was shushed by Selphie this time as Namine tried to finish the story.

"But suddenly, the sorcerer wounded the poor knight, piercing his heart. In a valiant effort, the knight slid thruster his weapon at his enemy, killing him instantly. As the knight collapsed in the princess's arms, they confessed each others love as he told her that she was now free. The princess, skilled in a bit of magic herself, decided to return the favor. To this day, she works day and night to put the pieces of his heart back together and make him whole."

It was silent. Selphie was sighing in a lovesick fashion. Tidus seemed a little bit disgusted, but not as much as before. Sora was grinning from war to ear while Riku was stone-faced and emotionless.

"That was a great story, Namine!" Sora exclaimed. The girl in white blushed before sitting back down.

"Could've used more fighting," Tidus mumbled, earning him a hard punch from Selphie. "OW!"

"What do you know about fairy tales?" She turned to the blonde, "I liked it."

Namine smiled, "Thank you. What did you think, Riku?"

The silver-haired boy was silent.

Selphie grinned at him, teasingly, "Riku..?"

He snapped back to reality, "Huh? What?"

"Namine's story?"

"Oh! Um... It was nice I liked it." Namine couldn't help but grin as Sora laughed at his best friend.

"You're blushing, Riku!"


	7. Dogfight

**Dogfight**

"You take that back, Oldy!"

"Make me, Porcupine!" With a loud roar, Sora tackled his best friend to the ground. The sight of this made Namine cringe in fear. She never liked it when these two fought. She always worried that one day one would hurt the other to the point where either person broke an arm or leg.

This time she would not let that happen.

"STOP!" The boys abruptly turned to her, wide-eyed. Namine was usually the quiet type. They didn't expect her to be so LOUD. "Stop hurting each other! Why are you even fighting anyway?!"

The boys awkwardly glanced at each other before they both responded, "A coconut."

"Is a coconut really worth a friendship?" The boys stared at each other, suddenly feeling guilty. They both know the answer.

"I'm sorry I called you a porcupine," Riku apologized.

"I'm sorry I called you an old man," Sora sighed. He put his hand out, "Friends?"

Riku took the hand with a smile, "Friends." As the boys walked away, Namine couldn't help but laugh. When would those two ever learn? She began to walk back to the docks when-.

"Namine!" She turned to see Sora running after her. "We decided you should have it." He handed her the coconut, which had to be the largest thing she had ever seen.

"Thank you," she smiled, resuming her walk back to the docks. Sora ran back to his best friend.

"She took it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I hope she likes it." Sora elbowed Riku in the side, "After all, it was _your_ idea."


	8. Kairi

**In all honesty, I was refraining from posting this chapter at first because I thought that once I bring Kairi into the picture, I couldn't do anything just between Sora, Riku and Namine again. But I've thought it over and realized that I might be able to make something work out anyway.**

**So here we go! Lights! Sound! Enter Kairi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi<strong>

The day she arrived was like any other. Sora and Riku were racing each other again with Namine following closely behind. Both boys wanted to beat the other while the girl just found it fun to see them act like boys.

The first out of place thing Sora saw was red hair, standing out from multiple strands of seaweed.

She was just lying there. The ocean waves continuously soaked her white and lavender dress, but she made no sudden movements. He hadn't seen anyone like her around before. He assumed she was resting and tried speaking to her.

"Who...are you?" Her eyes slowly opened, but she did not give a response. They were of such beautiful sea blue that he barely noticed. "Where did you come from?" The eyes were closed again.

Namine stared at the girl, panic running through her head. She could sense that this girl had to have been through something bad to have been stranded like this. Her frail frame hinted that she hadn't eaten in days.

This girl needed help.

Riku ran to the dock, "I'll go get an adult! You two stay with her!" As Riku sailed off into the distance, Namine moved closer to the girl, holding her hand. It was ice cold.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" Sora asked. After a moment of silent mental questioning, Namine nodded.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just do."


End file.
